


Left Handed

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [331]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Sam, Childhood, Gen, John Winchester skeptical, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre series, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: John always likes to remind him that Dean did this better, faster, and less clumsy when he was younger than Sam.





	

* * *

Sam’s hands are still pretty small when Dad starts shoving guns and knives into them, but as Sam’s repeatedly reminded, Dean’s hands were smaller when he learned and he wasn’t such a klutz about things. There’s no excuse. Sam just has to buckles down, focus, and figure it out.

He has one of Dad’s pistols clutched in clumsy hands and he’s supposed to take out the beer bottles set up for him. His shot goes wide, of course it does, because he can’t just figure this out and shoot straight and make his dad proud.

He only half-listens as Dad grumbles at him, but he definitely hears the reminder that Dean could do this like breathing when he was ten. Sam flinches at that, because he of course doesn’t measure up, never can quite measure up, probably never will. He knows even if he figures out the shooting right now, he’ll still never measure up. Something will always be lacking.

“God, buy, why can’t you just be more like your brother?” Dad snaps.

Sam grits his teeth and doesn’t even think about it, just brings the gun back up and aims like Dad and Dean taught him, and shoots. It takes him a moment to realize he hit the targets, and then another to realize that his grip is all wrong.

John shakes his head. “Goddamn,” he says. “Why didn’t you just tell me you were left-handed, boy,” he says.

Sam looks down at the gun, and his grip. He’s known he’s left-handed, but he hadn’t known that mattered here–firing a gun is a two-hand thing, and no one ever told him it’s special like holding a pencil or a fork or throwing a ball. He thinks in the back of his mind that this is something John should have known. Obviously, he didn’t, and that doesn’t exactly surprise Sam.

He looks up and squints at the targets. He got four of the beer bottles, and he smiles, a little proud at that. John doesn’t seem disposed to wasting a moment on praising Sam–not that Sam expected that, really, it should be done right the first time or not at all, and they don’t get praise for doing exactly what they’re supposed to, anyways–but at least is a little proud of himself.

Besides, now he knows the secret. He’s left-handed, and that means something here. And he knows to to work with it, and he’ll do better from now on.


End file.
